


Follow the Watch

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [5]
Category: Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Hypnotism, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Miyu Yamazaki buys herself a Novelty Hypno Watch, only to use it on Ran Kotobuki. However, things go awry, as the watch manages to hypnotize Aya Hoshino, instead.Trouble is brewing, as Miyu's hypno antics may lead her into trouble... and even Aya, if Rei Otohata notices her... "act".





	Follow the Watch

At Miyu Yamazaki’s apartment, she was reading a magazine with certain ads and pictures.  She then saw an ad for a watch.  But it was no ordinary watch.  It was a watch that hypnotizes people.  She thought, “Hmm… Maybe Miyu should use it on Ran, since she has been procrastinating.  Maybe it’ll work… but…  Those kind of novelty items on a comic book usually don’t work.  But it’s on a _Teen GAL Monthly_ magazine.”

She sighed, as she looked at the ad again:  
_“The NEW Hypno-Pocket Watch – a watch that guaranteed the user to hypnotize the victim, guaranteed.  100% workable and solid gold.  Only $19.95 with proof of name and purchase.  Guaranteed forever, or your money back.  Can even hypnotize even the most stupid people.”_

Miyu giggled, “This is too easy!  And only $19.95, guaranteed to work!  Miyu is going to enjoy this…”

She then fantasized her, hypnotizing Ran, making her do her homework, all by herself.  She then presented her finished homework to her teacher and bowed to him.  Miyu smirks evilly and said, while clipping the coupon out, “This will be the _last_ time you borrow my notes, Ran.”

She then packed it in an envelope, with 2,000 Yen, inside.  She mailed it in, as she giggled, “This’ll be so much fun!”

She returned to her apartment, as the mail carrier arrived, emptying the mailbox.

**XXXXX**

Six weeks later, Miyu’s package arrived, inside the mailbox.  Miyu stepped out and saw the package.  She opened the box and looked inside.  She pulled out a golden watch and smiled, “At last!  Now, when Miyu sees Ran Kotobuki, never again will she ask me or Aya to borrow our notes.  This is super perfect!”

She left to her apartment and shut the door.

_Picture, if you will, a heinous plot, designed to cure even the most academically-challenged classmates by making her do her homework, every single day.  What Miyu Yamazaki is doing is she plans to use her newfound toy watch, and hypnotizing her best friend.  But this is NO toy watch…  
Miyu Yamazaki is about to perform her hypnotizing act, exclusively in Shibuya.  Miyu is about to hypnotize her best friend… and stumble herself AND her victim to a “ **Tale of the Bizarre** ”…_

**_“Tales of the Bizarre” in:  
Follow the Watch_ **

The next day in Palm Tree, Miyu sat by her best friend, Ran Kotobuki, who has bleach blond hair and a red streak, wearing a blue cardigan, over her school uniform.  She then asked, “Hey, Ran…”

Ran asked, “Yeah?  What’s up, Miyu?”

They were sitting by Aya Hoshino, who had black hair and brown eyes, with a pale yellow sweater.  She was studying, while Miyu showed her the watch she got, in the mail.

“Get a load of this,” she said, “It’s a gold watch that they used for magic shows.”

Aya asked, “You mean like… hypnosis?”

Ran laughed, “HAH!  That’s BS.  There’s no way that I’ll be hypnotized.  Besides, I bet I can hypnotize you, and see what happens.”

Miyu scolded, “Ran!  I don’t like it when you criticize my possibilities!  Miyu bet she can hypnotize you.”

Aya gasped, “You can do that?”

Ran smirked, “Oh, yeah?  Let’s prove it.  It ain’t gonna work.”

Aya watched on, in curiousness, and said, “I wanna see.”

Ran and Aya watch, as Miyu swung the watch, back and forth, as it made a ticking sound.  She whispered in a hypnotic tone, “Follow the watch… Follow the watch…  Follow it…  Remove all thoughts, and remember nothing…  You hear nothing… You know nothing… Your mind is empty…  Your eyelids are heavy… heavy… You’re feeling sleepy.”

Ran moaned, as she looked at the watch, “Uh… It’s very boring…”

Miyu smiled, as she whispered, “When I snap my fingers, you, Ran Kotobuki, will do some studying, when I say “study”.  1… 2… 3.”

**SNAP!  
** She snapped her fingers, as Kotobuki was completely unfazed.  She smirked, “Miyu, how much did you bought that watch?”

Miyu said, “Oh, about 2,000 Yen.  Besides, I have important things to do, like _study_!”

Ran heard the trigger word… but nothing.  She laughed, “Yeah, you better return that thing.”

Miyu groaned, as she was upset, “Aw…  I thought it would work.  You got a cramped mind in there.”

Ran yelled, “Shut up!  It’s going to be a million light years away, if you dare control the great Ran Kotobuki!  Besides, that hypnotism stuff is complete bunk!”

Ran left the café, as Miyu was angry, “Stupid piece of junk!  And I thought, for sure, Ran Kotobuki would be able to study…”

She followed Ran, as she left.  However, Aya was still seated, studied her notes, while writing on her notebook.

“Study… Study…” she said in a trance-like voice.

It turns out Miyu hypnotized Aya, by mistake.  Or, possibly that Ran was not focused enough.  Aya continued to study, until Towa Himejima, a woman with green hair, asked her, “Aya?  Aya?”

Aya spoke, “Study… Must study test…”

Towa shook her and asked, “Aya!  Are you okay?”

Aya gasped, as she broke free from Miyu’s hypnotic spell, “Huh?  Where am I?”

She looked around and gasped, “Oops!  Ran and Miyu left, without me.  Sorry, Miss Himejima…  See you.”

She grabbed her stuff and left Palm Tree.  Towa was concerned, and also confused.

Outside, Miyu was fuming, as Ran laughed, “Come on, Miyu.  You think I was going to be hypnotized by you?  That whole hypnotic thing is crap!  Like I’m going to be entranced by you?  Forget it!”

Miyu pouted, “And I had a surefire way to make you study, for once.”

Ran said, “Look, I can study, but it’s too damn hard.  But if you want, I’ll try.  But I’m not promising anything.  Naka-teach gives me the hard, hard time, I’ll stand by it.”

She left, as Miyu sighed, “Oh, Ran.  You’re incorrigible.”

Miyu walked off, as Aya called to her, “Miyu!  Miyu!”

She asked, as she appeared by her, “Where were you going?”

Miyu moaned, “It’s not fair…  And I was so close, with this thing…”

Aya said, “That watch?  You were gonna hypnotize Ran, were you?”

“Yeah.  And I wanted to make her study, without ever asking us for notes.  I mean, seriously!  Ran needs to focus on her exams, so Mr. Nakanishi wouldn’t give her a hard time.  Right, Aya?  Aya?”

Aya was standing straight, as she spoke in a trance, “Study… I must study…”

Miyu covered her mouth, as she was shocked, “Aya!  Oh, my god!  Aya?  Snap out of it!”

She then said, “Aya!  What is wrong?”

Aya continued to be mesmerized, as Miyu then got the idea.  She said, “No way… It didn’t work on Ran… but it worked on Aya.  Then that means…”

She whispered, “Aya, when I snap my fingers, you will be released from your spell!”

She snapped her fingers, as Aya was dizzy.  She groaned, “Ugh…  Miyu?  What happened?”

Miyu then nodded and said, “Of course…  The watch _does_ work.  It’s not a stopwatch, I know.  But…”

Aya said, “Hey, you said that this watch hypnotizes people…  Can you do _me_?”

Miyu thought, “I just can’t… I know it’s wrong to hypnotize people, but Miyu learned her lesson…”

She then smirked, “Unless…”

She said, “Why, sure.  But let’s not meet here.  How’s my place, tonight at 7?”

Aya smiled, “Sure.  I love to try it out.  But do you think it’ll work?”

Miyu thought, “Miyu knows it.  Maybe she’ll use her, as a slave…  This is wonderful.”

She said, “Just be on time.  Trust Miyu.  You won’t feel a thing.  Ran almost fell into my power, so, let’s see how you progress.”

She pranced off, as Aya was confused, “Miyu seemed happy.  But still…”

**XXXXX**

That evening, Aya arrived at Miyu’s apartment.  Miyu let her in, as she said, “Welcome.  I hope you are safe here.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing.  Just some hypnotic talk.”

“Very funny.  In any case, I’m ready to be tested.  I called my parents and said that I’m spending the night here.  Even if I feel light-headed, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t worry.  It’s completely harmless.  In fact, Miyu’s got something fun for you.  And by tomorrow, you won’t remember a thing.”

Aya suggested, “Oh.  Hey, Miyu, if this stuff really works, how about if I hypnotize _you_?”

Miyu huffed, “Are you kidding?  I won’t let that happen!”

She calmed down and said, “Sorry.  Anyway…”

Minutes later, Aya and Miyu sat down on the floor, as Miyu waved her watch to her face.  Aya stared at it, as Miyu started to whisper.  “Follow the watch… Follow the watch…  Follow it…  Remove all thoughts, and remember nothing…  You hear nothing… You know nothing… Your mind is empty…  Your eyelids grow heavy… and your mind is clear and not with any thoughts.”

Aya started to nod off, as she was spellbound, while Miyu added, “Now, when I snap my fingers, you, Aya Hoshino, will be under my command…  And whenever I need you, I will address you as _Aya-ppe_ , by MY voice, only… Understood?”

Aya moaned in a trance-like voice, “Yes, my master.”

Miyu smirked, “Good.  In any case, you should be helpful to me…  Now… As soon as I snap my fingers, you shall not remember anything, except for my command word, which will enable you to be my slave.”

She snapped her fingers, and Aya woke up, “Miyu, did it work?”

Miyu giggled, “Yes, it did.  Do you remember anything?”

“You didn’t turn me into a chicken, did you?”

“NO.  Don’t be silly.  Miyu wouldn’t resort to child’s play… Aya-ppe.”

Aya stood in attention, with her eyes turning blank.  She then said, in a monotone voice, “I am at your command, Master…”

Miyu giggled, “It worked!  This thing wouldn’t work on Ran, but it works on Aya!  This is awesome!”

She cleared her throat and addressed to her, “Now, my little slave, you shall do _exactly_ as I tell you.  Remember, you only respond, at the sound of my voice.  Now…”

Miyu smiled, “Don’t knock it, until you try it.”

She whispered to her and said, “When I say “ _Puppy_ ”, you will bark like a dog.”

Aya responded, “Puppy…”

Miyu smiled, “Let’s try it, _Puppy_.”

Aya dropped to all fours and started to bark like a dog.  She crawled towards her and yapped to Miyu.  She panted, sticking her tongue out, as Miyu petted her.  She whispered, “Good dog.  Miyu has a good dog.”

Aya barked, “Arf!  Arf!”

Miyu blushed, as Aya started to crawl around the house.  She returned to Miyu and sniffed her legs.  She crawled up her skirt and barked.  Miyu halted her, “AAH!  Aya!  Heel!  Stop!  Bad dog!”

She batted her head, as Aya sobbed.  Miyu whispered, “Fun’s fun, but this is ridiculous.”

She snapped her fingers, as Aya stood back up.  She bowed and said, “What shall I do now, Master?”

Miyu smiled, “Okay… Now, when I say “ _Stiff_ ”, you shall be light as a feather, and stiff as a board, like a plank…”

Aya nodded, “Stiff…”

Miyu commanded, “Stiff!”

Aya stood straight, as she was stiff as a board.  She fell down on the floor, completely rigid.  Miyu said, “Oops.  Hang on, Aya.”

She picked her up and said, “My error.  Miyu shouldn’t have used that idea.”

She snapped her fingers, as Aya was moving again, and bowed in place.  Miyu whispered, “Okay, let’s try another spell.  When I say “ _Dance_ ”, you shall dance for me, my slave.  Let’s try it.  Understood?”

Aya nodded, “Yes… Dance…”

Miyu snapped her fingers and played some music on a radio, as she responded, “Dance!”

Aya danced to a light beat, as she danced with Miyu.  Aya laughed, in her normal voice, “This is fun, Miyu!”

They danced together, for twenty minutes, until they grew tired.  Miyu then said to her, as she turned off the radio, “Aya…  You were a great help.  Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will revert to your old self, and remember nothing of what happened… except you will remember my voice, Aya-ppe.  When I summon you, it will be in _my_ voice…  Do you hear me?”

Aya said, “Yes, Master.”

Miyu whispered, “1… 2… 3.”

She snapped her fingers and said, “Awake!”

Aya regained her composure, as she asked, “So… Did it work?”

Miyu said, nervously, “Uh, yeah.  You were great.  Uh, I kind of made you a dog, instead of a chicken.”

“I thought you said--.”

“Don’t knock it, until you try it.  Miyu was simply trying to fix you.  Now, shall we go to bed?  It’s getting late.”

“Right.  I’ll go wash up.”

She left to the bathroom, as Miyu giggled, “He, he, he…  This is so cool.  Aya’s going to be awesome, as my slave.”

She placed the watch in her dresser drawer, as she turned away, feeling uneasy.  She thought, “Should Aya know about this?  I better hide it, in case anything goes awry.  This’ll be great, but it feels stiff.”

**THUD!  
** She heard a sound of a THUD, as she heard it from the bathroom.  She ran inside and found Aya, stiff as a board, immovable.  She gasped, as she picked her up.  She groaned, “I’ll have to watch what I say…  I can’t say those words, around her.  Maybe Ran, Tatsukichi, or Second Place… but not Miyu,”

She placed Aya on a chair and snapped her fingers.  Aya moved again, as she moaned, “Aw, man…  What a head rush.”

Miyu said, “I’m sorry… I…  Why don’t you go change?”

Aya said, I thought I did…”

She returned to the bathroom, as Miyu went to the closet.  She whispered, “That was close.”

**XXXXX**

That night, they were in bed, sleeping together.  Aya was sound asleep, but Miyu started talking in her sleep.  She whispered, “Aya-ppe…”

Aya woke up and had blank eyes again.  Miyu whispered, “Who do you love?”

Aya responded, “Otohata-kun…”

Miyu smiled, “I see… Whenever you see him, confess to him… and Miyu thinks you will be lovey-dovey towards him.  Just say these words…”

She spoke, inaudibly, and then fell back to sleep.  Aya closed her eyes and reverted to normal.  She fell back to sleep, as she remembered what Miyu said to her.

The next day, Ran, Miyu, and Aya were walking to school together.  Ran said to them, “So… I did what you said, and I did my homework, last night.”

Miyu said, “I hope you remembered it, this time.”

Ran smiled, “I did.  I thought I could punk Naka-Teach, and give it to him, as a surprise.  He’s going to bawl in joy, and be like a helpless puppy.”

Aya said, “Ooh…  It’s going to be disastrous.”

Miyu smirked, “20 to 1 says that she gets it.”

Aya laughed, “Oh, Miyu.  Mr. Nakanishi will be happy for Ran.  After all, she remembered to do her homework.”

Ran then said, holding up her folder that she pulled out of her handbag, “See?  I got it, with me.  Wait until you hear this story…”

Miyu sighed, “Fine.  It’s going to be bad, Ran.  I know you want to fool him, but I don’t want you to make him mad.”

Aya said, “She’s right.  Try telling it to him, honestly.”

Ran said, “Fine.  But having to be with my homeroom teacher is fun!”

They walked together, as Miyu sighed, “Honestly… Helpless like a puppy…”

Aya stopped, as Miyu groaned, “Seriously.  I don’t want this… I mean, Ran wants to do her homework, but…”

She turned to Aya, but then gasped, remembering what she said.  Ran asked, “Something wrong, Miyu?”

Suddenly, there was a commotion, as a few students were by a tree, looking at Aya, who was barking at a squirrel.  Miyu gasped, as she was shocked, “AH!  Oh, man!”

Ran and Miyu ran to see the commotion, as Aya was barking.  “WOOF!  Grr… Arf! Arf! Arf! Woof!”

Miyu cried, “Aya!”

Rie asked, “Is something wrong with Hoshino?”

Aya tried to climb a tree, but couldn’t.  Miyu grabbed her and said, “Sorry.  She must be delusional.”

Ran asked, “The hell?  Aya is a dog?”

Miyu barked, “Ran, she’s not!”

She called to the others, “Everyone, show’s over!  Just get to school!  I got this…”

She said to Ran, You go on ahead, Ran…  I’ll take Aya to the nurse’s office.”

Ran then presented Aya her homework and cooed, “Here, Aya…  Here, Aya…”

Miyu scolded, “DON’T! YOU! DARE!”

Ran said, “What?  At least, I’ll have a certified excuse, for once.”

“Ran…”

“Kidding.”

She left, as she was baffled, “Damn it, Aya’s losing it.”

Miyu tried to regain her, as Aya started licking at her.  She laughed, as she was being licked, “AAH!  HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  Aya!  Heel!  DOWN, GIRL!  DOWN!  Down, Aya!”

**XXXXX**

An hour later, at Hounan High School, Ran explained to her teacher, _again_ , what she did, last night.

“Boy, was last night a drag!  Last night, I did my homework, when all of a sudden, a huge vortex was appearing in my closet.  I had to examine it, just to be curious, only to see what went on.  But I was sucked in, heading into a huge dimension, full of stars and bright lights.  It lasted me five minutes, but it took five _hours_ in Earth time.  But I had enough time to fin--.”

**TWHACK!  
** “—ish.”

She was whacked in the head, by a huge paper fan.  Nakanishi has a paper fan, which is specially made for Ran Kotobuki, on the grounds she made an excuse for _not_ doing her homework, every single day.

He sighed, “Kotobuki, just tell me what _really_ happened.”

She snuffed, as she pulled out her notes, “I was just playing you.  You could’ve let me finish.”

She gave him the homework and said, “I did my best, and I thought, _for once_ , I’d do the homework.  After that, I slept in.”

He was lost in shock, as he said, “That is a first… Kotobuki gave me her homework.  I must be dreaming.  But still…”

He whacked her, repeatedly, shouting, “YOU SHOULD’VE AT LEAST TELL ME YOU DID IT, WITHOUT ANY ASININE REMARKS!  THIS IS WHY YOU’RE LAGGING BEHIND, KOTOBUKI!!!”

As she was being struck, Miyu sighed, “I knew it…”

Aya smiled, “She does this, all the time… and it ends with Mr. Nakanishi getting the last word.”

Mr. Nakanishi said, “Okay, before we move on, Miss Yamazaki and Miss Hoshino…”

Miyu and Aya stood up and said, “Sir?”

He replied, “You two are tardy, today.”

The students laughed, as Ran thought, “Give a dog a bone…”

Nakanishi said, “How _did_ you arrive late?”

Miyu replied, “Uh…  We kind of fell asleep, on the way to school.”

Aya said, as she remembered nothing, “Well, it was a long walk, and we woke up, pretty early.”

Nakanishi sighed, “That’s fine, take your seats.”

They sat down, as a few students were laughing.  He calmed then down and said, “Now, now!  No need to laugh… But I guess the girls that stick together, slack off together.  But I’m surprised that you two are very cautious.”

He sobbed, “It breaks my heart to have two of my best students become late, like some tired dogs.  It breaks me, right in here.”

Kotobuki calmed him down and said, “You don’t know the half of it, Naka-Teach. I’ll bet Aya found a hydrant and did her business.”

Aya gasped, “WHAAAAAT???”

Miyu shouted, “RAN!”

She was struck with a fan, as Nakanishi shouted, “THAT IS A FUNNY JOKE, BUT I’M NOT LAUGHING, KOTOBUKI!!!  DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP, FOR ONCE!!!”

Miyu sighed, as she was upset, after what Ran blurted out, “Sheesh…  And here I thought everyone knew.  It’s a good thing I reverted Aya, back to normal.  But still, Miyu better watch what I say…”

Aya was nervous, as she thought, “I was… I thought Miyu did it to me, for fun…”

**XXXXX**

At lunchtime, outside, Aya was having takoyaki, as Miyu was sitting down by her.  She whispered, “Stop eating.”

Aya stopped eating, as Miyu responded, “Aya-ppe…”

Aya turned to her and said, in a monotone, “Yes, Master.”

Miyu whispered, “I’m sorry about earlier.  Just listen to me.  When I said that you were a dog, I meant it was for example.  Miyu is sorry that I blurted out… uh… that word.”

Aya responded, “You mean “ _puppy_ ”, my master?  It was a response from you.  I obey you, my master.  I obey your every whim.”

Miyu groaned, as she held her head, completely frustrated, “Oh, why Miyu?  I didn’t want this to happen!  But still, I’m happy that you have recovered.  But promise me that you stay still and respond to my voice, if needed.  Miyu will _not_ say it, intentionally.”

Aya said, “Yes, Master.  Understood.”

Miyu snapped her fingers, and Aya returned to normal.  She then said, “Aya, sorry if it was embarrassing…”

Aya smiled, “I wish I’d remember… but still, you should show me.”

Miyu smiled and hugged her, “Sure.  I’ll remember that.”

She sat up, as Ran watched on, hearing the whole thing. She whispered, “No way.  Miyu’s controlling Aya, like a puppet.  And I thought that hypnotism trick was bull crap.  I better watch her.”

She was eavesdropping on them, during Miyu’s recent attempt.  She then said, “Miyu… You better not hurt Aya.”

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, after school, Aya was relaxing on a bench, waiting for Otohata.  She thought, “It’ll be nice to ask him out, for a change.  I know he’s busy, but… But I have to ask him.  After all, he’s very nice to me, and hope he and I will date.”

She waited for a couple of minutes, as the clouds started to grow.  It blocked the sun, as a boy with brown hair and a denim vest appeared, heading to her.  He smiled, “Aya is on time.  She sure can be a bit worried about me.”

She was ready for her date with Rei Otohata, but she was about to embarrass herself.  She saw Otohata and said, “Oh, he came.  Oto--!”

She stood up, but then sat back down, still feeling mesmerized by Miyu.  She sat down and closed her eyes.  Otohata approached her and asked, “Hey, Aya.”

He asked, “Aya?  Are you okay?”

She stood up and held his shoulders.  She hugged him and said, in a monotone voice, “Otohata-kun…”

He asked her, “Aya, are you okay?”

She whispered, “Otohata…  You’re so charming, and so handsome.  You are such a hot GL guy.  I think you are irresistible.”

Otohata gasped, “Uh, Aya?  Are you feeling alright?”

Aya blushed, as she smiled, “I love you…”

He grumbled, “I’ll bet Kotobuki had a hand at this.”

Aya whispered, “She didn’t.”

She rubbed her fingers at his chest and replied, “I thought I confessed to you, right now.  Otohata-kun.  You are. In fact. The most. Hottest. Good-looking guy.  I have ever. Met, in my life.”

Otohata grabbed her shoulders and cried, “Aya!  Have you flipped your lid?”

He shook her, as Aya cried, “I love you!  I love you!”

Rei waved his hand at her and said, “Hello?  Aya?”

Aya hugged him and was about to kiss him, “Kiss me… Kiss me… Kiss me, ple--.”

He pushed her away and snapped his fingers.  Aya reverted back to normal, as she heard Otohata’s voice.

“Aya!  Control yourself!”

She was still clasped on him, tightly, as she blushed, “Mmm… Otohata-kun…”

She then gasped, “Uh?”

She shrieked, as she let go of him.  She bowed and cried, frantically, “My god!  I’m sorry!  I didn’t know you were here!  Please, forgive me!”

She then thought, “Wait…”

_Last night, Miyu told her, in her sleep “I want you to tell him how you feel, saying that he is irresistible.  He’s so charming, good-looking, and the most hottest good-looking guy in the world.  And… YAWN! …give him a kiss, to boot…”_

Aya trembled, as she vaguely remembered.  She asked, “What just happened?”

Rei said, “Well, you’ve become a zombie, infatuated by me.  Is something wrong?”

Aya’s eyes grew big, as she was shocked.  She blushed completely, as she ran away from him.  He called to her, but Aya disappeared from a distance.  He was rather confused, as he said, “I wonder what made her, this way.  She should stop hanging with Kotobuki, with that advice of hers.”

Moments later, Aya was behind a building, as it was about to rain.  She started to pant and sob, as she was feeling humiliated.

“Why?  Why did I just say that?  I don’t even remember how I came to being…”

Rei found her, and asked Aya, “Aya, are you feeling okay?”

Aya turned away, as she was upset, “Go away…  I am simply a loser…  I don’t know how, but I was completely embarrassed.”

Rei hugged her and said, “Don’t worry, Aya.  I forgive you.  I didn’t want you to act like a lovesick puppy.”

Aya’s eyes went blank, as Rei added, “Aya… Promise me you wouldn’t act this way, again.  Okay?”

Aya responded, “Woof.”

“Huh?”

Aya went to her dog form, as she licked Rei on the face.

_Miyu added, as she was sleeping, “And don’t worry… Only I can turn you back… but if I’m not around, Otohata can turn you back…”_

_She fell asleep, after that._

Rei cried, as Aya licked at his face, “AAH!  Aya!  STOP IT!  What’s wrong with you?”

Aya barked, “Mmm… Woof!  Woof!  Arf!”

She panted, as she nuzzled at his chest.  He cried, “Aya!  You’re losing it!  I better get you to a hospital.”

Aya dropped down, as Otohata ran off, looking for help.  Aya barked at him, as she was upset.  She sobbed, but let out a howl, in the rain.

“AWOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

**BAP!  
** “BAD DOG!”  Kotobuki barked, as she batted Aya with a newspaper.

She scolded, “Bad Aya!  How dare you lick at your future boyfriend?”

Aya growled, “Grrr…”

Ran said, “Listen, we need to talk, Aya…”

**CHOMP!  
** Aya bit at Ran’s left leg.  Ran screamed, “AAAH!!!  SHE BIT ME!  AYA’S BITING ME!”

Aya barked at her, “WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!”

Ran shouted, “Would you calm down, before I call the animal shelter?”

She held her leg and moaned, “Ow…  She has sharp teeth…  I better do something, before she ends up in the dog pound.”

Ran signaled to her, “Aya…  Do you see the stick?”

She held up a thin piece of wood and signaled to her, “Do you see it?  Go on…”

Aya laughed, as she was hopping up and down, “WOOF!  Arf!”

She panted, as Ran threw the stick, “Fetch!”

Aya grabbed it with her mouth and ran back to Kotobuki.  She petted her, as Aya panted, “Good girl…”

A few people watched her, as they were confused.  Kotobuki barked, “YOU SAW NOTHING!  Aya’s not being herself!  I’m taking her home.”

Aya leaped onto her, and then barked at her.  Ran shouted, “AAH!  YOU MANGY MUTT!  GET OFF OF ME!”

**XXXXX**

At Ran’s house, Ran gave her water, in a dog bowl.  Aya licked the water, but then, she got a call from Miyu.

“Hello, Ran?”  She asked, “Have you seen Aya?”

Ran barked, “Yeah!  She’s inside my house.  My parents aren’t home, but…  Can you explain to me why Aya is acting like a dog?”

Miyu cringed, via the telephone, “OH, CRAP!  AYA!”

A snap was made, as Aya reverted to normal.  Miyu cried, “Let me talk to her!  I want to know!”

Ran said, “Alright…”

She whistled to Aya, “Yoo-hoo!  Here, girl!  Telephone!”

Aya stood up and moaned, “Ungh… Where am I?”

She looked down and gasped, disgusted, “AUGH!  RAN, YOU’RE SICK!”

Ran laughed, “HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  Well, what do you know?”

Ran smiled, as she called to Miyu, “Sorry, Miyu.  False alarm.”

Miyu shouted, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU _MEAN_ FALSE ALAR--???”

She hung up, as Aya growled at her, “Ran Kotobuki, you’re the worst--!”

Ran said, “Never mind that!  We need to talk.  I saw the whole thing… with you and Otohata.”

Aya cringed, “You WHAT?”

Kotobuki explained to her that Miyu had been hypnotizing her, doing her bidding.  She even said that she was acting like a dog, and licked at Rei’s face, and also bit Kotobuki.  Aya gasped, as she was crying, “Oh, no…  OH, NO!  _Now,_ Otohata will never speak to me, again!”

She wept, as Kotobuki held her.  Aya sobbed, “I don’t know why, but--.”

Kotobuki growled, “Blame Miyu!  It was that watch of hers!  I’ll bet she hypnotized you, for fun, and made you what you are.”

Aya said, as she growled, “Miyu…  She did this?”

Kotobuki smiled, “You should go home, and tell her not to hypnotize her, again.  You just can’t be used, like that.”

Aya nodded, as she was leaving.  She then said to her, “Also… I know it was a fuzzy memory, I’m sorry I bit you.”

Ran smiled and said, “All is forgiven, Aya.  Just don’t do it, again.”

Aya left her house, as Kotobuki felt her leg.  She growled, “Damn it!  I need a tetanus shot from Aya Hoshino!  Stupid dog Gal!”

**XXXXX**

Aya arrived at Miyu’s apartment, and banged at the door.  Miyu opened the door, as Aya was furious.  She grabbed her collar and yelled, “HOW COULD YOU?  You made me a fool, in front of Otohata-kun and Ran!  What did you do to me?”

Miyu shouted, as she was taken down to the floor, “What are you talking about?”

“THE WATCH!  Where is it?”

“I’m sorry… But I--.”

Aya choked at her and yelled, “TELL ME, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE TEENAGE--!”

Miyu gagged and shouted, “OKAY! OKAY!!!  It’s in my dresser drawer…  But why, all of a sudden, you want the watch?”

Aya said, “You promised me that I’d hypnotize you, too… and SEE what it feels like!”

Miyu sat up, as Aya let go.  Miyu whispered, “Aya-ppe… I want the truth.”

Aya spoke in a monotone, and replied, “You made me feel embarrassed, Master.  Ran Kotobuki told me everything…  I bit her…”

Miyu cringed, “Oh, shoot!  Did Otohata trigger the _“Puppy_ ” word?”

She covered her mouth and screamed, “ACK!”

Aya became a dog again, and barked at Miyu.  “ARF! Arf! Arf!”

Miyu sobbed, as she saw Aya, barking at her, in anger.  She blubbered, “What have I done?”

She then snapped her fingers, as Aya returned to normal.  She then said, “Okay.  Hang on a minute.  I’ll give you the watch.  But just so we’re clear… Stiff.”

Aya fell, as she was motionless and frozen.  Miyu then said, “I promise.  I don’t want you to trash the place, while I am gone.”

She left to her room and dug into the dressers.  She found the watch, inside the top drawer, and revived Aya, as she returned to the room.  Aya looked at the watch, as Miyu said, “Here.  You may do what you like.  I won’t flinch.”

Aya held the watch and said, “Gladly. So, how do I do it?”

Miyu said, “Just say what I said, while swinging the watch.  Make sure Miyu’s relaxed, her eyes grow heavy, and Miyu has a clear mind.”

Aya nodded, as she swung the watch.  She whispered, “No tricks…”

Aya then said, in a haunting voice, while swinging the watch, “Follow the watch, Miyu… Follow the watch…  Follow it…  Remove all thoughts, and remember nothing…  You hear nothing… You know nothing… Your mind is empty…  Your eyelids grow heavy… and your mind is clear and not with any thoughts…”

She said, as Miyu nodded off, “Sleep…”

Aya then said, as she was angry, “Now, for a taste of your own medicine…”

She announced, “Miyu-Chan!”

Miyu woke up and said, “Yes, Master… Miyu is at your service… and your command…”

**XXXXX**

The next day, Aya and Miyu were walking together, as Miyu was carrying her bags.  Aya then said, “Miyu, once we head back to your house, how about you make me some dinner, for just me?  I called my parents and said that I’ll be home late.  I was thinking you’d make some onigiri with sushi.”

Miyu smiled, “Understood, Master.  What about dessert?”

Aya replied, “Well…”

“Aya?”

Kotobuki appeared and asked, “Uh, why the hell are you with Miyu?  And why is she carrying your bags?”

Aya replied, “Oh, this?  Uh, well…  She was helping me with the shopping, today.”

Kotobuki nodded, “Uh, yeah…  Did you patch things up with Otohata?”

Aya said, “No.  I haven’t reached him, since that fiasco.”

Miyu said, in a monotone voice, “Aya…  We should hurry home.”

Aya smiled and said, “Right.  See you later, Ran.”

They walked home, as Aya pulled the watch out.  She kissed it and said, “This baby’s powerful.  Looks like I got me a new slave for myself…”

Kotobuki watched on, seeing them walk home.  She growled, “I notice that Miyu is speaking like a robot…”

She then shouted, “NO WAY!  THIS IS UBER-BIZARRE!  This doesn’t change anything, at all!”

She said, “Aya is controlling Miyu now?  This is ridiculous!  And what kind of control is she doing?”

**XXXXX**

Aya was at Miyu’s apartment, as Miyu was snuggling by her, meowing like a kitten.  She purred, as Aya petted her.  It turns out that she made her into a cat, after triggering the word _“Kitty”_ to her.  Aya then said, “Dear kitty…  Are you enjoying yourself?”

Miyu meowed, as she giggled, “Meow… Mew…”

Aya laughed, as she pet her head.  Miyu snuggled by her, and fell asleep in her lap.  But then, Aya’s cellphone rang.  She answered it and said, “Hello?”

It was from Kotobuki.  She said, “Stay here…  You hear me?  Stay, you bad puppy!”

Aya gasped, as she dropped the phone.  Her eyes went blank, as she reverted to a dog.  She went on all-fours, as she approached the phone.  She barked at the phone, as Ran was on the other line.

“Arf!  Arf!  Woof!”

Ran gasped, as she moaned, “Damn it.  I’m coming over!”

She hung up, as Aya turned to Miyu, who woke up.  Aya barked at her, ferociously, as Miyu screeched.

“MYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Miyu hissed at Aya, as Aya barked at her.  She barked like a dog, while Miyu hissed and raised her hand at her.  Miyu hissed, trying to scratch her.  They continued to fight, as Ran arrived, seeing the dog and the cat of her best friends, bickering and fighting.

She grumbled, “ _Now_ I’ve seen everything…  It’s like a Shibuya Zoo…”

“Huh?”  She noticed the watch and picked it up from the floor.

“This must be the watch that started this mess.”

She signaled her them.

“Aya!  Miyu!  Stop fighting!”  She cried.

She then thought, “Wait a minute…”

She snapped her fingers and changed her friends, back to normal.  But she wasn’t finished.  Aya and Miyu were in attention, as Ran swung the watch, “Follow the watch… Follow the watch…  Follow it…  Remove all thoughts, and remember nothing…  You hear nothing… You know nothing… Your mind is empty…  Your eyelids grow heavy… and your mind is clear and not with any thoughts… Look at the watch, and feel helpless in my power…”

She then said to her hypnotized friends, “When I snap my fingers… Grr… Sorry, guys…  When I snap my fingers, you two will forget _everything_ , since you had this watch!  Once I do, your control over each other will be released, and will forget everything that happened.  1… 2… Aw, screw it!”

She snapped her fingers, as Aya and Miyu were back to normal.  Aya and Miyu held their heads, feeling dizzy, as Ran scowled at them.  Miyu asked, “Uh, Ran…  Why do you have my watch?”

**XXXXX**

After that, she explained the whole thing to her friends, including how Miyu made Aya into a dog and Aya made Miyu into a cat.  Miyu gasped, “My god!  The watch worked?  Wait, Ran!  Let me try to hypnotize _you_ , Ran!”

Ran took the watch away and shouted, “NO!  This thing has been causing TOO MUCH trouble!”

“But Ran… I bought it for 2,000 Yen!”

“That’s no excuse!  You two cannot use subliminal messages to manipulate your best friends!  Aya, you made yourself feel like a real ass, in front of Otohata, and Miyu, you were mean to her, after you tried to use her as your slave.”

Aya asked, “But, Ran?  How come we don’t remember a thing?  We don’t ever recall that.”

Ran said, as she held the watch, “Well, I managed to change your old selves, back to normal.  Don’t worry.  You cannot trigger yourselves, again.  Right, Aya-ppe?  Miyu-Chan?”

Aya nodded, as she said, “I’m sorry…”

Miyu said, “It’s fine…  I won’t do it again.  I didn’t want to use Aya.  I was only trying to use it on you.  Will you forgive me?”

Ran giggled, “I’m not mad.  Just don’t do it, again.  The next time it happens, I’ll tell Yamato and he would take you away in a padded room!”

Miyu gasped in horror, “YOU WOULDN’T!  Not my Yamato-kun!”

She pouted and said, “I’m sorry…  I won’t do it again.”

Ran said, “Good.  Now, I’m confiscating this and sending it to Yamato.  After all, I _am_ a Kotobuki, a member of a family of cops.  Aya, _you_ must do what’s right, and apologize to Rei.  If you don’t, he’ll hate you, forever, after your silly moment.”

Aya said, as she sat up, “I should go see him, now.  Thank you.”

Aya left Miyu’s home, as Miyu sobbed, “I’m so sorry, Ran…  I’m so, so sorry…”

Ran smiled, as she was happy, “Hey, it’s not your fault…  Blame the people that made this crap-work.”

She left, as Miyu calmed down.  She then thought, “Still… Why couldn’t I remember all that?  It seemed so true… but spooky…”

At the record store, Aya waited for Rei, as he was leaving.  He approached her and was nervous, “Oh, what?  You wanted some kibble?”

Aya apologized to him and said that she was hypnotized.  She asked if he’d forgive her.  He replied, “Yes… I do.”

Aya cringed, as she smiled in happiness, “Oh, Otohata-kun!”

She blushed, as she hugged him, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to do all that.”

He then thought, as he petted her, “I wonder…  Maybe I can hypnotize her, and make her become a canary, or a rabbit.”

He smiled and said, “Good puppy…”

Aya giggled, “Arf.”

Don’t worry.  That’s the normal Aya saying that.

**XXXXX**

At the Police Box, Ran gave Yamato, her brother, the watch.  She said to get rid of it.  He asked why, and she responded, “This watch made two of my friends into Hypno-Gals.”

He put the watch away, as Yamato asked him, “I heard.  Is it true that Miyu bought it from a magazine?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I looked it up, and these toys don’t usually work.  The magazine Miyu was reading was from three years ago.  I never knew she read an old magazine she had.”

Ran gasped, as she was perplexed.  She then stammered, “No way.  And the watch was for real?  But how did--?  I thought--.  But I--.  And Miyu--. And Aya--.  But she--!”

Yamato said, “Well, tell Miyu that I’ll pay her back the 2,000 Yen.  In any ca--.  Ran?”

She left the police box, as she was completely baffled.  Yamato asked, “What’s wrong with her?”

_Weird?  Maybe…  A mind is a terrible thing to control.  Exit Miyu Yamazaki, Aya Hoshino, and a gold watch.  After an experience with a golden trinket, they learned that they cannot consume each other, only for their personal use.  These two Shibuya Gals entered, succumbed to, and narrowly escaped a “ **Tale of the Bizarre** ”._

Kotobuki groaned, as she gave up, “Yep.  I don’t get it…”


End file.
